


Hungry, hungry haiku

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crack, Gen, Gen Fic, Haiku, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's quest for a snack during a night alone at the office. Crack. Plus haiku .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry, hungry haiku

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompts 'fruit' and 'Empty Cookie Jar'

  
**_Part i_ **  
_Anticipation  
Followed by disappointment  
Not even a crumb_

Shawn was hungry. There was nothing in the fridge. Well, nothing edible. And Gus probably should clean out the mouldy things that might have been sandwiches, and that half of a doughnut, and the empty milk cartons and that apple that had been there for at least six months now.

There were only empty candy bar wrappers in his desk drawer and Gus had locked his drawer which was just rude.

With sudden inspiration Shawn opened the stationery cupboard and tossed aside the papers and sticky labels and, ooh, glitter – no, don't get distracted because – ta-dah!

A gift from a client from Texas who'd lost her necklace while visiting her relatives in Santa Barbara. (Given it was her brother who'd stolen it, she probably wouldn't be back in a hurry). It was a cookie jar and he'd stowed it away partly for emergencies, but mostly because the jar wasn't filled with chocolate chip cookies but carrot cookies. Which Shawn was sure was a crime against the culinary arts.

Beggars couldn't look a gift horse in the crotch or something, though, so Shawn pulled open the lid.

The jar was empty.

Oh, right. Shawn had got the munchies that one night while planning a prank on Lassiter – which would have worked if he hadn't used most of the helium to play at singing like Alvin, the coolest of the chipmunks.

  
**_Part ii_ **  
_Humble pineapple  
A ubiquitous delight  
Orange spiky fruit_

Shawn curled up on the floor, desperately hungry. Then he saw it, Sticking out from under his discarded towelling robe was something orange and promising. Shawn crawled over to the robe, which he'd dashed down to the office in three days ago when he had an insight about the case he was working and hadn't ~~bothered to~~ had time to dress.

Luckily Gus had showed up fully dressed and with a change of clothes so Shawn didn't have to go and watch the prep get arrested while wearing a robe. Shawn wearing the robe, not the perp. Obviously.

Shawn reached under the robe and pulled out a pineapple. He cradled it to him. He was saved! Wonderful, ow, spiky, but still wonderful, spiky fruit!

  
**_Part iii_ **  
_Oh Burton Guster  
Is that pizza in your hands?  
Great bringer of sustenance!_

Then Gus showed up with pizza and gave him a lecture about how if the office was any more of a disaster area he was going to call FEMA, but Shawn paid no attention because he was gobbling more than his fair share of Italian goodness. 


End file.
